


What happens at Night

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, akiteru abuses yamaguchi, and I couldn't say no, i do not condone this stuff and in no way is akiyama abusive, i just got this prompt, tsukki to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: Yamaguchi can never tell Kei about what Akiteru does to him at night during their sleepovers. Luckily for him -- he doesn't have to.





	1. The beginning

“You’re acting weird today.”

“H- Huh?” Tadashi flinches. “No, I’m not.” 

Kei raises an eyebrow, but shuts his mouth. Tadashi worries his lip, and they continue walking. Silence envelops them as they make their way to the Tsukishima household, ice cream cones in their hands. Tadashi replays the night before’s events over and over in his head. Last night, Akiteru had…He’d _fucked_ him, _with Kei in the room_. Called him horrible, horrible names, and told him that he was _his, only his_. Tadashi can still feel a dull ache from the night before, and is glad it’s Sunday; he can sleep in his own bed for a week before Kei asks him over, and he has to see _Akiteru_.

Tadashi remembers the first time it happened, even though it was so long ago. The thought causes him to shudder, and Kei raises an eyebrow but keeps silent. Tadashi slowly bites at the cone of his ice cream, avoiding Kei’s eyes. He suddenly can’t breathe. He can’t see Akiteru again, he _can’t_. He feels sick.

_A twelve year old Yamaguchi Tadashi yawns, rubbing at his eyes and trying not to run into the wall of the Tsukishima household; late night bathroom breaks are the worst. He always ends up lost in the dark, no matter how many times he’s stayed over. He blames it on the dark and being half-asleep._

_Biting back another yawn, he rests a hand on Kei’s door handle, and pushes it open. However, when he steps inside and opens his eyes, it’s a completely different room than Kei’s– and someone’s awake._

_Tsukishima Akiteru sits at his desk, lamp on over some homework – or at least Tadashi thinks – and startles when he hears Tadashi hum in confusion. When he whips around to face Tadashi it’s pretty cleat that he was not doing homework._

_“A- Ah, I’m so so– sorry, Akiteru-nii, I–”_

_“T- Tadashi-kun! I- I was just–”  
_

_Tadashi knows. He’s a twelve year old going through puberty, of course he knows.  
_

_“I- I’m sorry! I’ll g- go–”  
_

_“R- Right!..”  
_

_The next night, Tadashi wakes at just past midnight again, and is making his way back from the restroom when Akiteru’s door opens, and he’s pulled inside. He tries to yell, but Akiteru is already covering his mouth, face flushed pink and illuminated by his lamp in the corner. His breathing is rough, his body pressed against Tadashi to keep him against the wall, and Tadashi can feel that the older is hard._

_“Tadashi,” Akiteru whispers, “Tadashi, I’m sorry, but I– I couldn’t get the thought of you seeing me last night out of my head, and– and I know you’re tired, but i need to get off, and you’re– Tadashi, you’re so pretty, prettier than any of my magazines– I- I can get you off, too–!”  
_

_“A- Aki-nii, wha–” Before Tadashi can finish, however, Akiteru’s already pushed both of their pajama pants down and started striking them. Tadashi panics, confused, and tries to pull away, but akiteru’s hold on him is strong. “Aki-n- nii–”  
_

_“Tadashi dear, you’ve never been touched before, right? By anyone but yourself?”  
_

_Tadashi’s mind is swirling. “Wh– No. I h- haven–” He moans despite himself. He’s confused – so confused. Why does Akiteru care if he’s ever been touched–?_

_“Ah, you’re so pure. I– I’m going to ruin you Tadashi. Just_ ruin _you.”_

…He did. 

“Yamaguchi?” 

Tadashi flinches when Kei’s voice breaks through his thoughts. 

“Yamaguchi, you don’t look too good–” 

“F- Fine!” Tadashi says, and Kei frowns at him. “I’m fine! D- Don’t worry.” 

_“Remember, don’t tell Kei, now. This’ll just be between us.”_

The thing is, if Akiteru were anyone else, Tadashi would have told. He would have said something before Akiteru’s hands started wandering from just his cock to different areas, pinching at his nipples, grabbing his ass, fondling his balls until eventually one finger slipped inside of him, two, three. He would have told long before Akiteru himself actually entered Tadashi, fucking him against the cold bathroom floor or pinned heavily to Akiteru’s bed. He would have told before he stopped getting up to go to the bathroom at night, or forgot, an Akiteru would sneak into his younger brother’s bedroom and get off silently, muffling Tadashi’s sobs by pushing a pillow into his face to the point he almost can’t breathe. 

But Akiteru is Akiteru, Kei’s _brother_ , someone they looked _up to_ , so he can’t. He couldn’t possibly tell anyone about Akiteru. Kei would _hate_ him. Of course he would – who _wouldn’t_ hate the guy who put their brother in jail? He can’t have his only friend hate him. That would _definitely_ ruin him. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“I know. I do.” 

“I know, it just…seems like you’re hiding something from me. Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“Yeah.” Tadashi smiles as best he can. “Yeah, I’m just ok. Now stop worrying and eat your ice cream, it’s melting.” 


	2. Chapter 2

When Kei stirs awake, Yamaguchi is no longer in the futon next to his bed, and the door to his bedroom is open a crack. It’s late, he can tell by the full moon shining through his open curtains, and he frowns. Bathroom break maybe? No, his futon is cold. 

Kei’s eyebrows furrow, and he sits up, retracting his hand from Yamaguchi’s futon. 

He knows he shouldn’t be worried, Yamaguchi’s things are still in his corner, so he didn’t leave. Kei is actually a heavy sleeper, so Yamaguchi may do this every night, for all he knows. Still, Kei can’t stop himself from wondering. It’s not like Yamaguchi to go off where he shouldn’t be, especially when he always talks about how big the Tsukishima household is and how he always gets lost. 

Still frowning, Kei stands and makes his way to the cracked door. When he steps outside or his room onto the freezing hardwood of the hallway, he notices that Akiteru’s light is on, and shakes his head; his older brother pushes himself too hard. Silently, so not to disturb Akiteru, he tip-toes down the hall and around the corner to the bathroom. However, when he reaches the restroom, the door is open and the light off. Yamaguchi’s not there. 

Maybe a midnight snack then? Yamaguchi does know where Kei stashes his snacks… Kei makes his way to the kitchen, but once again, he finds it’s darkened as well. No one. 

“Where is he?..” Kei grumbles, glaring at his feet as he walks slowly back to his bedroom. He’s passing Akiteru’s room a groan. He’d heard it on his way the opposite direction, and had ignored it then, in favor of looking for Yamaguchi and chalking it up to Akiteru being annoyed with his work. However, this time he notes something different in the inflection of the groan. It sounds…

Like a moan. 

Kei shudders inwardly at the thought of his brother jerking off, and he’s about to reenter his bedroom when he hears it. A bed creaking. No way just Akiteru jerking it would cause his bed to creak– and he doesn’t remember Akiteru bringing anyone home. Peeking into his own bedroom before he enters, he sees Yamaguchi still hasn’t returned to bed, and frowns. His brother and Akiteru wouldn’t have a secret relationship…would they? 

Kei can’t stop himself– he creaks open Akiteru’s bedroom door, and he sees what he feared– Akiteru is pinning Yamaguchi down, roughly pounding into him, and his best friend’s face pressed into the mattress, and really it looks painful. Akiteru moans and groans, and Tadashi cries, and really it’s a sight he doesn’t need to see. 

Kei’s face screws up, he turns away, and slowly clicks the door shut behind him. He’ll sleep it off, and talk to Yamaguchi about his…nightly activities…in the morning, when he has the right mind to tell him he doesn’t need to sneak around if he’s dating his brother, but he really should consider waiting to continue their sexual escapades until he’s of legal age – or, at least remind him of the importance of protection and proper lubrication. 

He falls into bed, and drifts off slowly. He hopes Yamaguchi cleans up before he comes back to bed– he doesn’t want to clean the futon. After the orange soda incident, he knows how hard it actually is to get one clean and un-sticky. 

Kei almost forgets to bring it up until he sees Yamaguchi flinch at Akiteru’s touch at lunch. Their mother is away on a business trip, and the boys are alone. “Oh, Yamaguchi. I, uh–” Kei clears his throat. “Yamaguchi, Akiteru-nii…” 

Akiteru and Yamaguchi look up, and Yamaguchi has this _look_ in his eyes that Kei can’t describe. Akiteru smiles. “Yeah, Kei?” 

“I…I saw you two last night.” 

Silverware clatters, and Kei looks over to where Tadashi sits. He looks _terrified_. His hands shake, and he looks far-off. Sick. 

“I– I want to tell you, I’m not– I mean– I’m not glad you’re dating, because Yamaguchi is my best friend and you’re my brother, but I love you both and I’ll support you.” 

There’s a pregnant pause, the silence almost deafening, before Akiteru chuckles. He looks nervous. “A- Ah, th- thanks, Kei! I’m– I’m glad you support us!” 

“Yeah, yeah, just remember to use protection. Or, I dunno, be careful about…legalities…or something…Yamaguchi is still a minor…” 

“Right.” 

Yamaguchi stands shakily, his breakfast still sitting on the table, his face pale and eyes far-off. “I– I’m going t- go–” 

Yamaguchi takes a step forward, and before Kei can react, his legs go out and he falls to the floor. The Tsukishima brothers both react, but since Kei was sitting at the table and Akiteru was at the counter, the elder reaches him first. However, when Yamaguchi’s realized what’s happened and looks up to see Akiteru cradling him, he scrambles away with a whimper. Kei frowns– That’s not what couples do. Yamaguchi should be clinging to Akiteru, holding him, but within the three seconds that it took for this all to happen he’s shaking in Kei’s lap instead; and Kei still has no idea what’s happening or why Yamaguchi is acting so weird in the _first place_. 

“Yamaguchi, are you ok? What’s wrong?” 

“Noth– Nothing, I just– I don’t know what’s gotten over me, I– I–” 

Yamaguchi keeps looking at Akiteru, and his breathing is so fast, and Kei gets the feeling he doesn’t want to be around his brother, so – confused – he shifts and lifts a sobbing Yamaguchi into his arms. Yamaguchi lets out a whimper, and Kei hushes him. 

“I’m– I’m going to bri- bring him to my room and…calm him down…”

Akiteru blinks from the floor. 

“Yeah. Uh. Right.” 

Leaving Akiteru behind, Kei shifts Yamaguchi in his arms and carries him off to the bedroom. Tadashi is full-on having a panic attack now, and Kei sits on his bed and rocks him, like he’s done so many times. 

It seems like forever before Yamaguchi calms down, and – since it’s already seemingly hit noon – the boys skip their plans to go to town and stay home, snuggled into Kei’s bed and watching a favored documentary they both like. It’s not long until they both fall asleep, a tangle of limbs, as darkness falls over Torono. 

When Kei awakens once again, it’s late. Midnight, maybe. His bed is cold, and there is no familiar weight of his best friend clinging to his side. Kei finds this odd; after such big panic attacks, Yamaguchi usually sleeps in his bed with him. Thinking Yamaguchi maybe went to lay down on the futon, Kei looks toward it only to find it empty and lacking heat as well. Kei is about to worry until he remembers the night before, and shakes his head. Even after such a rough day, Yamaguchi went to see Akiteru in the middle of the night? The boy must be insatiable. 

He’s just falling back to sleep when a sharp, pained cry startles him from the other side of one of the walls. Yamaguchi. 

Kei is quick out of bed and before he knows it he’s in the hall, listening to what’s happening on the other side of his brother’s bedroom door. Akiteru is speaking, low and husky, and Kei can hear Yamaguchi’s sobs, quiet and muffled by something – a pillow? Akiteru’s hand, maybe? – yet so, so loud. Slowly, carefully, Kei cracks the door open so he can clearly hear Akiteru’s words. 

“–thought we were dating. It’s so funny, isn’t it? I really thought I was going to have to stop visiting you at night, and you’d forget about me, but he thinks we’re dating!” Akiteru’s words are breathy as he thrusts into Yamaguchi rapidly, and – yep – his hand grips Yamaguchi’s lower face, covering his mouth and effectively muting his cries. Cries which Kei had previously thought were of pleasure now sound pained, almost, and Kei is becoming increasingly more and more confused. 

“A- Ah, and y- you were so g- ah, so good keeping quiet–” 

Everything is sinking in, now, and Kei suddenly sees red. How long has this been going on? 

With a low growl, Kei pushes the door open. Akiteru and Yamaguchi both startle, and before Kei realizes it, Akiteru is on the floor, a bloody nose, and Yamaguchi is sobbing and apologizing. Why, Kei doesn’t know. 

Kei calls the police, and – not soon enough, with all the questioning and talks of court dates – they’re alone again. Kei’s mother had called some time ago after hearing, frantic, and promised to be on the first flight home. Tadashi hasn’t uttered a word since the police left. 

“Yamaguchi, are you ok?” 

Yamaguchi blinks at him, opens his mouth, and no sound comes out. He’s still in shock. 

“How– How long, has this been going on?” 

Tadashi holds up five fingers. 

“Fi– Five times?” Yamaguchi shakes his head. “Five…weeks?” Another shake. “Months?” Yet another shake. “…Years?” Tears spring in Yamaguchi’s eyes, and he nods. Kei suddenly can’t breathe. “Oh, Tadashi…” 

Yamaguchi shakes his head, and tries to speak again, but it looks like it physically _hurts_ him. He mouths. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry? Sorry why?” Kei frowns. Why would Yamaguchi be sorry? He’s been saying that the whole night. Tadashi opens his mouth, but Kei holds up a hand to stop him. Grabs a notebook from his bedside table, a pen, and hands it to Yamaguchi. The smaller boy’s hand shakes as he writes. 

It’s all my fault. 

“No, it’s not. It’s my sick, sick brother–” Yamaguchi’s grabs Kei’s hand. Shakes his head. 

I’m the reason Aki-nii is in jail…it’s all my fault I’m sorry.

Kei shakes his head. “No– No, it’s not your fault. Stop it. Stop.” 

The tears in Yamaguchi’s eyes begin to fall, and Kei holds him, shushing him. He rocks him, just like always, hating how pained Yamaguchi sounds when he cries like this. 

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok. I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise. No one.” 

No one will ever hurt Tadashi again. Kei will keep him safe. 


End file.
